In the Land of Riches and Mistrust
In the Land of Riches and Mistrust is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of the season as well the fifty first overall. It is featured as the first case set in the Mayor's Lane district of Firiham. Plot After Kristina's escape, the team arrived in Mayor's Lane and Alex was there waiting for them, with his brother Liam, who had a wide smile on his face. The team walked up and asked what was going on and Liam said that the mayor, their father, wanted to give them a welcoming party... a rather boring welcome party. He told them to follow him to City Hall, as the mayor wanted to hear about Kristina and why the team thought she was alive. However, when they got to city hall, they found the body of the mayor's assistance, Oliver Strings, hanging from the city hall room, Quinn took the body and the team started their investigation, with Liam, as it was murder on Mayor's Lane's ground and he needed to check the team was doing everything by the books. They first found a clue leading to Investigator, Carson Williams, who told the team, in secret, that he knew what Tom said to them about the cursed objects and warned them to not get to involved, before revealing that the victim was last seen alive at the courtyard, he then raised his hands and said "Reverse the mistakes of time", which was the motto of the Time Reverser. They investigated the courtyard and found clues leading to goth student, Ray Goodsmith, who was doing a essay on how the government is run, Bank worker, Mary Hollway, who reprised her story of when the victim forgot to pay his debt, and finally, (Failed) safe keeping wizard, Martin Fletcher, who thanked them for finding his wand. After that, the team went back to city hall and started recapping about the case, before Expaei ran in, scared and shocked, telling them to come quick, as someone from his and the Player's past, from Parinaita, was back here in Firiham and it wasn't good news! When the team asked who Expaei saw that he and the player knew, he said that Lucius, or King Innocent VI, was walking around alive in the Warmice Park and he tried to talk to Expaei, but Expaei revealed he didn't trust him after what happened with his dead boyfriend. They sighed and headed to the park and found Lucius Innocent and questioned him about how he was back from the dead, Innocent sounded impressed that the team knew about the "opposite world" and the opposite him, the tyrant but he revealed that, even if the tyrant was dead, he wasn't and told them that he wasn't evil like his other version, but revealed that he will tell them more later, as they had a murder to solve. The team soon returned to city hall and started talking about the case and mocking Lucius for the way he called people, like Expaei, "Eddie boy", before a shout came behind them and the mayor of Firiham and Alex and Luke came dow from his office and ordered the team to get out as they were lying to make fear, he gave them two options, get out now or be in prison for fake news! After hearing this, the team told the mayor that they do, in fact, have clearance to investigate the murder of Oliver Strings. However, the mayor didn't believe them before Alex and Liam came into the room and told their father that THEY gave them clearance to investigate the murder and "another problem", the mayor, who didn't seem happy, but was acting it, welcomed them to Mayor's Lane and told their sons to give them a badge to let them stay as long as they needed, the sons of Henry agreed and they were allowed to carry on, soon after, they found all the evidence they needed to arrest Mary Hollway for the murder of Oliver Strings. They went to question Mary about the murder of Oliver, but she denied ever doing it and tried to back up, Akemi and Liam just looked at her and started to put the evidence against her and she kept shaking her head, saying she didn't murder Oliver. Akemi then got annoyed and told her to admit to the crime, since they had EVERYTHING on her. Before anyone knew what was going on, Mary ran at Akemi and tried to murder him, Liam, however, was quick on the mark and threw her off and checked to see if Akemi was alright, while still questioning Mary. Mary started being racist about Akemi's nationality and laughed, saying there was monsters inside that man, like there were with all men and that ALL men should die for the crime of being around and being monsters. Akemi and Liam just looked confused and told her that she was possibly made with half her dad, she laughed and shakes her head, denying their "theory" and saying it was time for woman to take over the city, as the men had hidden demons and wouldn't show them, Liam just rolled his eyes and slaps the handcuffs on her and tried to move her, but she started screaming, calling Liam a sexist monster, Akemi just looked at her and said, in a quiet voice, "You're the monster Mary, taking an innocent man's life for no reason and nearly killing another, Prison is where you NEED to be" and she stopped screaming from shock. In the courtroom, Mary started screaming again and the Judge was covering his ears, telling her, kindly, to calm down and stop making a noise, but she didn't stop and a woman, in the back row stood up and told Mary to shut up and stop being so loud, as it's disturbing EVERYTHING and Mary recognised her as her child and she questioned her about running away from home. The woman kept calm and replied that she left because of her and her entitled nature, blaming all men for everything and that Mary used to be a good mother, before she got all the crazy theories in her head about men being bad and trying to force her opinion on everyone, she then reminded her mother that she's the ONLY ONE who believed that all men should die and that it was really embarrassing being related to her because of it. The child then handed the court back to the judge, and he thanked the child and sentenced Mary to life in prison, with medical help and with NO parole! After the court, Luna and Akemi was talking about the case and how mad it was, even on Luna's standeds and she then kissed Akemi on the cheeks and told Akemi that was for being brave and throwing the necklace at the ghost glass, before she hurried off to do something. Akemi stood their shocked and a slight tone of red on his face, before the mayor came forward and asked to speak with them on a matter that is really important. Akemi and the player stood there for a minute before Akemi walked off, saying he didn't want to talk about things at the minute, the player was alone with the mayor, who demanded to talk to them about something, but then Luna arrived and told the player she wished to talk to the player about Akemi's behaviour. The player started talking to police partner, Luna Moonaious, who expressed that she thinks Akemi is terrorised by a thing call a "mysteries", an orb that makes your fears grow every time you think about it, when the player tried to tell Luna that these "Mysteries" things won't real, she told the player that the ghost glass had one in it and she could tell it took Akemi over and making him feel rubbish all day, as she had seen his facial movements and she knew her theory was right. When the player asked how they got rid of a "Mysteries", Luna said a cup of tea, or coffee, a nice long talk and smelling salts, which she didn't have. The player agreed to help her, they went to the park and found a small bottle of it, Luna confirmed that this was enough but said she needed to mess around with it and to come back later. After a few hours, the player went back to Luna and she sounded really excited, saying that she's made the smelling salts that will help Akemi. She then grabbed the tea and went to their friend and police partner, Akemi Hirabayashi, who seemed confused why Luna was visiting him in his room, before Luna gave him a tight hug and gave him the tea, Akemi was very confused about the tea, but thanked her anyway, and she lit the smelling salts on fire, which emitted a nice smell and Luna asked Akemi what was worrying him, Akemi said nothing was wrong but Luna holds his hands and smiled. Akemi gave up and said that he heard his mother screaming when she got murdered by his great uncle, a crime to which he saw, and that he managed to forget about it for years, but didn't know why it was back now, the memory was haunting him and he hated thinking about it. Luna nodded and suddenly grabbed something coming out of Akemi's mouth, a small, black orb, emitting bolts of lighting. Akemi asked what it was and Luna answered what she told the player, Akemi just seem to laugh and called Luna weird, but Luna smiled and told him that it's better being weird and not normal. Akemi thanked them for their help and Luna did the same and she went back to her room, leaving the player to go back to the mission at hand. Expaei and the player asked the mayor, Henry Warmice, what was wrong and he said that that dingbat, Lucius, was theorising about weird stuff, like vampires and another world and Kristina still being alive, the team seemed very confused and went to question Lucius about his theory, he seemed to confirm that there were many disappearance over the last 5 years, from the last years, but the reason for their disappearance was unknown. The team agreed to help Lucius find out what was happening to the people. They headed to the courtyard and found a mayor's journal, when they uncovered the writing, they found out about a girl called "Lucrezia Wind", who disappeared 3 years ago, unknown as to who this Lucrezia Wind was, they ran her name through the database and it came up that she was the mayor's helper. However, since there wasn't enough proof to say where she had gone, they went to City hall and found a napkin with blood on it, they collected the blood and send it off. After a while, Taylor confirmed, in a state of shock that there were two types of blood on the napkin, Lucrezia's and blood from a vampire, or something like it. When they asked what was going on, Expaei and the player confirmed it was an important job, They soon went back to the mayor and told him all the evidence they had on where his helper could be, but he seem to get mad about the strange theories on vampires being behind it, before Alex piped up and told him that vampires had been around since the 17th century, this, somewhat lightened his tone and he gave the address of Lucrezia. After getting clearance to stay in Mayor's lane, Expaei and the player headed back to the airship. After finishing up what they needed to do, they talked to the chief about their mission and she smiled and congratulated them on getting clearance, they soon told the driver of the airship, Zabel Jackseen, to drive to the location, to find out what happened to the mayor's helper, Lucrezia Wind, and see what this rumour of vampires was all about! Summary Victim *'Oliver Strings' (Found hung up, like a Puppet on display in city hall) Murder weapon *'Money Bag' Killer *'Mary Hollway' Suspects Carson_Williams_suspect_207_complete.png|Carson Williams Ray_Goodsmith_suspect_complete_207.png|Ray Goodsmith Mary_Hollway_suspect_207_complete.png|Mary Hollway Martin_Fletcher_suspect_complete_207.png|Martin Fletcher Lucius_Innocent_suspect_complete_207.png|Lucius Innocent Quasi-Suspects Luna_Moonaious.png|Luna Moonaious Akemi_Hirabayashi.png|Akemi Hirabayashi Henry_Warmice_Quasi_207.png|Henry Warmice Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Bloody Mary. *The killer can hack. *The killer knows ballroom dancing. *The killer is female. *The killer has AB- blood. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Firiham's City Hall (Clues: Victim's body, Locked box, Faded notebook; Victim Identified: Oliver Strings) *Examine Faded notebook (Result: Meeting times; New suspect: Carson Williams) *Question Carson about his meeting with the victim (New suspect: City Hall Courtyard) *Investigate City Hall Courtyard (Clues: Locked laptop, File Cabinet, Wooden thing) *Examine Locked laptop (Result: Essay on City Hall; New suspect: Ray Goodsmith) *Ask Ray what she's doing in Mayor's Lane. *Examine File Cabinet (Result: Classified file) *Analyse Classified file (08:00:00; New suspect: Mary Hollway) *Ask Mary about the victim's classified bank statements. *Examine Wooden thing (Result: Wand; New suspect: Martin Fletcher) *Question Martin about being in Mayor's Lane using magic. *Examine locked box (Result: Strange cables) *Analyse Strange cables (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer can hack) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bloody Mary) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Warmice Park (Clues: Duffle bag, Ripped paper) *Examine Duffle bag (Result: Locked phone) *Examine Locked phone (Result: Lucius's location) *Question Lucius about his return from his death (Profile Updated: Lucius can hack and drinks Bloody Mary) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Threat to the victim) *Analyse threatening message (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ballroom dancing; New crime scene: Streetlight in courtyard) *Investigate Streetlight in courtyard (Clues: Locked camera, Destroyed necklace) *Examine Locked camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyse camera footage (12:00:00) *Question Carson about his bad meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Carson can hack, drinks Bloody Mary and knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Destroyed necklace (Result: Disowned message) *Question Mary about disowning her cousin, the victim (Profile Updated: Mary can hack, drinks Bloody Mary and knows ballroom dancing) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Warmice Park's Lake (Clue: Paper boat, Ripped picture, Destroyed card) *Examine Paper Boat (Result: Ripped page from book) *Examine ripped page (Result: Magic book page on killing) *Question Martin about the killing curse page (Profile Updated: Martin can hack, drinks Bloody Mary and knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Victim and angry Ray) *Ask why Ray was angry at the victim (Profile Updated: Ray can hack, drinks Bloody Mary and knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Destroyed card (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (09:00:00) *Demand to know why Lucius destroyed the victim's card (Profile updated: Lucius knows ballroom dancing) *Investigate City Hall stairs (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Pile of rocks, Rope) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Result: Money bag, fulled with money) *Analyse Money bag (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Rope (Result: Burn marks) *Analyse burn marks (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto The Ball of Bloody Lust (1/7) (No stars) The Ball of Bloody Lust (1/7) *See what Luna wants to speak to us about (Available after unlocking The Ball of Bloody Lust) *Investigate Warmice Park (Clue: Little glass bottle) *Examine Little glass bottle (Result: smelling salts) *Analyse smelling salts bottle (06:00:00) *Help Akemi admit what he heard in the Ghost Glass (Reward: Weird necklace) *See what Henry Warmice is so annoyed about (Available after unlocking The Ball of Bloody Lust) *Speak to Lucius about his theory on vampires (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate City Hall courtyard (Clue: Mayor's Journal) *Examine Mayor's journal (Result: Information) *Analyse Mayor's journal information (03:00:00) *Investigate City Hall (Clue: Bloody Napkin) *Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (06:00:00) *Tell the mayor about the fate of his helper (Reward: 1x burger) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the only cases, in Bonnie's series, where the murder weapon isn't found in chapter 1 or 2. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Mayor's Lane